


Enter the Pit | Sett (LoL)

by cat_a_strophic



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, NSFW eventually, OC, Romance, Sett - Freeform, Sett/Original Character, Smut, Top Sett (League of Legends), Vastaya, Violence, burn - Freeform, overprotective Sett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_a_strophic/pseuds/cat_a_strophic
Summary: Raven found herself in desperate need of food and shelter. She stumbled upon the entrance to the Pit and tried to sneak over the wall to find a meal. After accidentally miscalculating her plan, she's roped into spending an evening with the Boss. But one evening turns into a lot more.
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Other(s), Sett (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. The Wall

The half vastayan crouched low to the ground; she tried her best to remain out of sight. Her plan was working better than expected, but she put it down to the colour of her clothing and the black of night. Early in the morning, she had accidentally stolen some food from a group of campers who had turned out to be members of the Order of Shadow. They had quickly mobilised and spent all day trying to track her down. Luckily, the half bird vastaya possessed Demacian blood and magic. She could conjure small illusions, like light or noises. That alone kept the cultist at bay. 

Feeling relatively safe, Raven slid down the wall she was crouched against. The small piece of bread was barely enough to settle her starving stomach. She leaned forward; hoping the pressure of her legs would spare her some pain. The sudden roar of a crowd caught Raven’s small bird-like ears. It was close. People meant food and food meant a full stomach. Clambering to her feet, Raven stalked the side of the wall dragging her hand beside her along the stone. The screams and yells grew louder as she approached a large gate. A man was standing outside the front trying to persuade more people to enter through. 

“We’ve got a mighty fine line up tonight, folks! Flayer’s on a ten match winning streak!” The man shouted. “Only a small amount of coin for entry! Meat spits and bloody matches await inside!” 

Raven felt down her body to see if she had any coin, but her pockets were empty. Her stomach growled loudly, enough to make Raven embarrassed that someone may have heard. Looking around carefully, she thought of a way to gain entry. Maybe she could steal some coin? Or try to sneak right by? She peered past the doorman to see if there was an easy way in through the front. Unfortunately there wasn’t. Two large gladiators watched the people coming and going through the gate, which appeared to be the only way in. 

Turning around in defeat, Raven walked back the way she came. Once again she dragged her hand along the wall, feeling the groves between the stacked stones. Raven stopped dead in her tracks – grooves. Grooves that she could climb! Sneaking further from the gate and back into the shadows, she drew her knives from their holders and jammed one into a crevice. Raven lifted her body; the knife seemed to support her weight. 

Raven started to climb the wall, hoping that no one would look up randomly. She was almost halfway up the wall when she realised that the force of hoisting her body was bending her blades. Groaning, Raven knew that she’d have to replace them. 

“Well, onward and upward.” She huffed to herself. 

She continued towards the top the wall, anxious to scout for the meat the promoter had promised to the crowds. When she reached the top a new sight met her eyes. It was a fighting pit set in an amphitheatre. The stands were packed and the grounds in the pit were sodden with blood. Many smells swirled around Raven and she caught a whiff of the red meat. Scanning with hawk eyes, she found the source – right beneath her. It was a long way down - she needed a plan. Raven thought that she could time her fall with the roar of the crowd and then use magic to pretend to have money. With this plan in mind she readied herself to jump. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A deep voice rumbled. 

Raven slowly turned her head to the right with comical slowness. In her rush to find food she had completely forgotten to check her surroundings. Right in her peripheral vision was a special stand, set up with luxury rugs and chairs – a box for someone important. Raven’s eyes finally landed on the owner of the voice – a rugged man with arm muscles the size of her skull. She swallowed hard. His handsome features almost made her swoon but Raven understood how much danger she could be in. 

“The drop is deceptively steep.” He continued, placing a stick between his lips. 

“This is not what it looks like.” Raven fumbled for an excuse, but her voice came out weaker than she had hoped.

“No? It looks like you want get into the Pit without paying a fee. But if it’s not that, I’d prefer if you jumped the other way. I don’t feel like seeing a dead girl on the floor of my establishment.” The man rose from his seat, muscles tensing as he stood. 

Raven felt flustered, forcing herself to look away from him. 

“Its not that either.” Raven whined. 

“Then what am I suppose to think?” 

The muscled man was now standing in front of her. There was a considerable gap between them and he had to look up to see her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning to one side. Raven looked around for an escape route, but nothing felt useful. 

“I’m a hungry girl who just wants something to eat.” Raven confessed, pulling her hood over her face more. “I broke my knives trying to get up here undetected.”

“Well you failed at that.” He chuckled. “What about you come down here?” 

Raven remained still. 

“I can get you something to eat and as payment, you spend some time with me.” The man smirked. 

Thinking that the deal wasn’t too terrible, Raven agreed. She jumped down from her position on the wall onto the railing of the luxury box. The man called down to the meat vendor to deliver a helping to him. Raven stood awkwardly at the side of the box, waiting to be invited to sit. She knew this man was important and didn’t want to mess up her chance of a good meal.

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Raven.” She replied.

“Like a beautiful black bird.” The man hummed amusedly. 

Raven didn’t know what to do. She had never been complimented before. Sure she had gotten her fair share of catcalls from drunken men, but never one so openly. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me yours?” Raven spoke up.

“Why should I tell you? You tried to sneak into my pit.” 

“Your pit? You own this place?” Raven bit her lip nervously. 

The man took her chin in his strong hand. 

“Careful, you keep biting your lip like that I might just snatch them up.” He whispered. 

Raven quickly let go of her lip and shifted awkwardly. She hated to admit it, but she liked the attention. Terrible partners plagued her past, but the man in front of her seemed different. He let go of her, almost earning him a disappointed sigh from Raven – but she held it in.

“The names Sett.” 

Raven looked at Sett’s features more thoroughly. He had many scars lining his body and Raven felt that his eyes could pierce the strongest metals. If looks could kill, Sett could be a mass murderer. 

“Like what you see?” Sett had caught her staring. 

“How could you tell?” Raven replied, trying to find her courage to speak. 

“I couldn’t, but I guess I got it right.” He chuckled. 

There was a knock at the door to the box. One of Sett’s guards opened it and took the meat delivery from the seller. The guard walked Raven’s meal to her and she held out her hands expectantly. With one hand grasping the skewer, she lifted the meat to her mouth. Biting into it, Raven savoured the taste. Raven couldn’t remember the last time that she had tasted red meat.

Sett took a seat on his throne-like chair, uninterested in the match happening in the Pit below. His eyes were fixed on the mysterious girl who had spontaneously appeared in his life. Why did he let her off so easily? He was known for his barbaric ways and didn’t take kindly to those who cheated him. Sett put it down to the fact that Raven seemed desperate to eat. He was doing a good deed, that didn’t make him a saint. 

Raven finished off her meal too quickly for her liking, but her stomach thanked Sett’s kindness. She pocketed the stick and looked over at Sett, who seemed transfixed. He shook his head when she tried to get his attention. Sett motioned for her to come closer. Raven stepped towards him, standing right in front of him. 

“Why don’t you remove your hood? I’d like to talk to you properly.” Sett smiled. 

“I feel safer with it on.” Raven whispered. “It means people won’t recognise me.”

“You’re on the run from someone?” Sett poked. 

“The Order.” Raven said. 

“That damn Order.” Sett growled slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you or turn you in.” 

Raven hesitantly reached for her hood and let it drop down. She revealed her face to someone, which was a big test of trust in her books. But somehow it felt right. Sett looked upon her face and saw pure beauty despite the small scar on her cheek. Raven’s jet black hair was long and wavy tied into two loose braids. Her burning red eyes held sorrow and strength, which Sett could easily relate too. 

“You like what you see?” Raven recalled his earlier attempts at flirting. 

“Very much.” Sett smirked, taking her wrist. “Trying to use my own lines against me?” 

Raven yelped as he brought her onto his lap. She had never been this close to a man that she found attractive. 

“It’s time for your payment; sit here with me until the evening ends.”


	2. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: S*xual Assault

Raven swallowed nervously. Did she really think this through carefully? 

Sett snaked an arm around her waist, trying to help her get comfortable. Raven wiggled her way into the gap of the seat – swinging her legs over Sett’s to settle in. She fiddled with her hair nervously. This man could ask anything of her and she would be unable to get out of it. 

“So tell me.” Sett cleared his throat. “Why’re you running away from the Order of Shadows?”

“I accidentally stole some bread from one of their members, not knowing that they were from the Order.” Raven explained, looking off into the distance sheepishly. 

She hated admitting that she was poor and without a good standing. Everything she owned she had stolen, gambled for or won in a fight. It wasn’t a humble way of living, but what could she do? Raven had been abandoned since a young age and had to learn how to survive on her own. 

Raven felt a warm hand touch her cheek. Sett caressed it and angled her face towards him. He wanted to look into her captivating eyes.

“But that doesn’t explain this.” Sett continued, running his thumb over her scar. 

“Oh, that.” Raven whispered. 

Tears slowly formed at the edges of her eyes. She fell silent, earning a worried look from Sett. The beast man felt guilty for making Raven tear up. His mama would not be pleased with him if she found out.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, if it’s too painful that is.” Sett quickly added. “Thought that maybe you got it in a fight or something.”

He felt stupid. Raven shook her head.

“I was glassed.” Raven trembled. “I was young and broke. A drunk man pulled me off the street and offered me coin if I ‘helped’ him. I didn’t realise what I had agreed too. When I tried to leave, he smashed his bottle and cut me with it.” 

A low growl rumbled in Sett’s core. No one should treat another like that. He knew that instances like this occurred, as he had stopped a number of forced altercations before. Sett balled a fist, and slammed it down on the arm of his chair. Raven flinched. 

“That damn dog, he should be beaten black and blue.” Sett sneered. 

“It was a long time ago. Different city, different continent.” Raven sighed. 

“So you’re not from Ionia?” Sett asked. 

Raven hummed. “No, Demacia.” 

Sett stared at her and she caught his eye. For a moment, they both became transfixed. 

“From that shithole?” Sett clarified. 

“From that shithole.” Raven giggled softly. 

A roar from the crowd altered the duo that the match had ended. Raven looked over to watch the pit cleaners drag the body of the indisposed loser away. The next match was called. One fighter was small and skinny while the other was massive and buff. 

“This’ll be over in a minute.” Sett ticked. 

“I don’t think so.” Raven rebutted. “The smaller one has tattoos, I think he’s magical.” 

“You’re quite observant.” Sett complimented. 

“I’ve had to be. I’d be dead by now otherwise.” Raven replied. 

She snuggled into his chest slightly, loving her proximity to Sett. Sett ran with her affection. Normally he was always dishing out the charismatic remarks, but Raven seemed to initiating. With his free hand, Sett ran his fingers through her hair. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence as the match raged on. Raven was right; the smaller fighter did possess magic. He sent out a massive fireball, which the brawler was too slow to dodge. The larger man ran about, flailing to put out the fire and ended up forfeiting to save his life. 

As the intermission for the evening was announced, Raven felt her eyelids drooping. She yawned and pulled her hood back over her head. Straightening out slightly, Raven brought her knees up to her chest and sat in the space between Sett’s legs. She let her head lean on his shoulder and supported herself by placing a hand on his shoulder. Sett instinctively wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest. 

Raven didn’t realise that she had fallen asleep until she felt her body be lifted. Sett was carrying Raven his adjoining abode. He unlocked the door kicked it open gently. After a few minutes, Sett placed Raven down on a spare bed. 

The only light in the room was coming from the hallway light. Sett made sure Raven was comfortable and crouched beside her. He pushed her hood off of her head. Raven’s eyes fluttered open slightly and saw Sett’s silhouette moving to cover her with a blanket. Just as he was about to leave, Sett felt a slender hand grab his own. He turned back to see Raven holding onto him in a drowsy state. 

“I’m tired of being alone.” Raven whimpered. 

Sett felt a tug in his chest. He felt sympathy for Raven and understood how she felt. From a young age he had been bullied. He was constantly told that he would never amount to anything. Now that he ran the Pit, people surrounded Sett. But they either worked for him or tried to gain favour with him. No one liked him for who he was. Sett only had his mama.

“Me too.” Sett whispered back. 

He sat with his back against the bed, leaning onto the mattress. Sett gently stroked Raven’s face and smiled at her as she fell back asleep. His chance meeting with a hungry girl had turned out to be a beautiful experience. Sett felt overprotective of Raven. He wasn’t going to let her be alone ever again. 

They needed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! <3 I've decided to make my upload day for 'Enter the Pit' Sunday's.


	3. Bathe With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a massive simp for Sett!! >3< He's also my top lane main //rip

A stream of warm sunlight trickled through a gap in a curtain, striking Raven’s eyes. She fluttered them open slowly and rose onto her elbow. Raven couldn’t initially remember everything that happened the night before, so she put it down to exhaustion. Rubbing her eyes, Raven pulled off the blanket that covered her and kicked her legs over the side of the mattress. 

Raven popped her hood over her head and inched towards the unfamiliar door. She didn’t remember coming into this place, but Raven did know that she had eaten her fill. For the first time in months, her stomach was full in the morning. She could get use to this feeling. Gently grasping the door handle, Raven went to open door slowly. But, two loud knocks echoed from the other side of the door. A yelp escaped Raven’s lips and she jumped back in alarm, bracing for an impact. Instead, the door swung open revealing Sett. He looked upon Raven with worry and confusion.

“Are you okay?” Sett inquired. 

Raven dropped her hands and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“I’m fine, was just surprised by your knocking.” Raven replied, embarrassed. 

A silence fell over them. Sett cleared his throat to relieve some anxiety. 

“Would you like to bathe?” He asked. 

Raven blinked in disbelief. A bath? She hadn’t bathed in warm water in ages. 

“You don’t have to.” Sett tried to dispel her silence. 

“I want to.” Raven confirmed. “I’d like to bathe.”

Sett stepped aside, letting Raven out of the room. He directed her through corridors to a staircase leading down into a basement-like room. The walls were lined with cobblestone and misty veil hovered in the air. It was humid, but Raven thought it felt like heaven. 

“Miya will help you with your clothes. Come and join me when you’re ready.” Sett smirked, his mischievous nature starting to shine back through. 

A young girl stepped forward and ushered Raven towards a nearby room. She waited outside of the changing area, but instructed Raven to wrap a towel about her torso and come out when she was ready. Raven took a seat on the bench in the changing area; she carefully took off her hood and cape. She then removed her undershirt, pants and boots. When she looked in the mirror beside the door, Raven didn’t like what she saw. 

Her body was painfully thin and her skin was dirty. The lack of stable accommodation meant that she didn’t have the luxury to bathe or shower. Raven’s hair was scruffy and the bags under her eyes seemed to stand out. She shook her head clear of those thoughts and wrapped her torso in the towel. Stepping out to meet Miya, the young girl smiled at her. 

“You’re lucky to have the Boss invite you to bathe with him. He doesn’t bring just anyone down here.” Miya giggled. 

Raven’s cheeks flushed. 

“I think he just feels sorry for me.” Raven offered. 

“Perhaps.” Miya winked. “Through here please.”

Raven stepped into a large room. Stained glass lined the walls in different colours and the light streaming through them cast beautiful kaleidoscope patterns across the floor. In the centre of the room was a giant bath, water run and steaming. Sett was sitting at it’s edge, towel wrapped about his groin. 

“Come on in.” Sett winked. 

Raven tried to ignore the attraction, stepping into the water. As she submerged herself, her body was filled with a wonderful sensation. It was heavenly. The water soaked through Raven’s towel and onto her folded wings. She swayed from side to side, letting the water move through her feathers. A stupidly happy smile spread across her face. Sett smiled at her reaction. She seemed like such a simple yet complicated girl. He slid into the water. 

“You know, if you took up a job at the Pit you could bathe here whenever you wanted.” He enticed. 

Raven looked at him in disbelief. 

“I could earn money, never have an empty stomach and bathe in such divine water all the time?” She clarified. 

“Yes, of course.” Sett leaned against the edge, letting his strong arms support him. 

“That would be too good to be true.” Raven sighed. 

“I have an opening.” Sett whistled. “One of my commentators and match makers quit on me. You could take that job.” 

“I don’t know if I’d be any good.” Raven tried to push her hopes away. 

“You predicted the winner of the match last night. The Pit could have some very interesting match ups if you picked the rounds.”

“Okay. I’ll do it!” Raven cheered. 

“Miya.” Sett called. 

The girl stepped forward. 

“Take Raven’s clothes and have them cleaned. Additionally, get the tailor to meet us later for a uniform fitting.” He ordered. 

“Yes, Boss.” Miya bowed and exited the bathroom. 

Raven bounced on her feet unable to contain her excitement. A stable income! Food! Baths! It really was too good to be true. 

“Thank you.” Raven stammered, fighting to hold back tears. “This is like a brand new start for me.” 

“Hey now, it’s a win-win situation. Why don’t you clean yourself up and relax.” Sett smiled. 

Raven nodded and turned around. She looked over her shoulder at Sett who took that as his cue to also turn around. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so he provided her with the privacy she needed. 

Unwrapping the towel from her torso, Raven grabbed a nearby sponge and dabbed it across her body. There was a selection of body washes, she took her time to smell each one and selected a peach infusion. Washing her body, then her hair, Raven never felt so good. Was Miya right? Was Sett giving her special treatment? Deciding to run with it, Raven rewrapped her torso and turned around to face Sett. When she did, Raven caught sight of a giant scar marking his back. 

She slowly glided over to him and gently placed her hands on his back, bringing her body to meet his.


	4. Part Vastayan

Sett was caught off guard by the sudden contact; especially the type of affection Raven was giving him. He didn’t dare move, wanting to savour the attention. Raven on the other hand, traced the scars on his back. Eventually, the large hunk turned around and gently held her waist. Pouting that she could no longer touch his back, Raven opted to trace the scars on his arms. 

“Do you think they’re ugly?” Sett asked, voice husky. 

“Not at all.” Raven hummed. “I think they tell a story.” 

She looked up into his eyes and almost immediately got lost in them. Raven slowly reached up to touch his face, but Sett intervened. He guided her hand to his face where she ran her thumb over his nose. 

“Will you tell me about them all someday?” Raven asked quietly. 

Sett brought her chest closer to his own, forcing their two bodies to touch more and more. Raven inhaled sharply, unsure of what to do. She told herself to push him away that this was too close, but something inside of her wanted him to hold her more. Before Raven could decide what to do Sett connected his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss. 

Without thinking, Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss deepened slightly, with muscular boss biting Raven’s lips. When she allowed his tongue entrance she pushed him back towards the wall of the bath. Sett grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him completely. He glided them over to a step and set them down. Never once did the kiss break. 

Sett let his hands wander slightly, drawing up Raven’s thighs and back. Raven let her own hands roam up Sett’s chest and neck. She gently ran her fingers through his hair until she happened upon something firm. Raven tugged on them slightly earning a low growl from Sett. He drew back from the kiss and stared at her almost hungrily. 

“Wait, you’re part vastayan?” Raven gasped. 

“What of it?” Sett almost barked. 

Raven let her feathered ears spring up from her head. 

“I’m part vastayan too!” She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck happily. 

Sett couldn’t help but smile. Not only had he started to fall for a beautiful rebel, but a vastayan girl at that. When Raven slowly let go of his neck, Sett placed a peck to her cheek. 

“Which side?” He asked. 

“My mother.” Raven replied. 

“Same here.” Sett smiled. “I bet my momma would love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is unbelievably late. Life decided to KO me with work and anxiety.


	5. Getting Ready

“Are you sure about this?” Raven called to Sett from the bathroom. 

“Of course I am Raven.” The fighter replied. 

Raven stuck her head out around the door and shot him a quizzical look. 

“I’ve barely known you three days and you’re already introducing me to your mother?” She volleyed. 

“So what if it’s hardly been a week? If I think my momma is gonna’ love you, my momma’ is gonna’ love you.” Sett tried to reason.

Raven sighed and ducked back into the bathroom. She tensely eyed the dress that had been placed in front of her. Sett had bought her a lovely evening gown to wear to formal occasions. But, Raven didn’t think that she would be wearing it so soon – and to see Sett’s mother no less! It had been years since she had worn something so expensive and even being in its presence made Raven feel uncomfortable. She swallowed nervously.

She delicately raised the fabric over her head and shimmied into the garment. Sett had paid special attention to the cut of the dress, making sure that Raven could neatly fold her wings against her back. The dress was a striking red colour with a black shawl. Raven turned to the mirror and scrutinized her appearance. 

Miya had done her makeup and prepared her bath. Sett was adamant that he must oversee the final look. He waited patiently on Raven’s bed twiddling his thumbs to pass the time. Although he appeared confident and level headed, Sett was worried that he might get carried away when he saw Raven in that dress. It was also going to be the first time he had brought a partner to see his momma.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Raven said, opening the door. 

Sett looked up from the floor and fought back a gasp. Raven was beautiful – a stunning dark princess who could seduce her way into any man’s heart. Standing abruptly and turning his hips away slightly, Sett cleared his throat. 

“See, nothing to worry about – you look stunning, black bird.” He smiled. 

“Black bird? Is that my new pet name?” Raven enquired, stalking towards him. 

She gently grasped his hands and looked up into his eyes. Raven caught a flicker of lust in Sett’s eyes. But she quickly changed the subject. 

“What are you wearing?” She asked, stepping towards the door. “A shirt I hope.”

“Very funny.” Sett chuckled. “I’ll go change.”

Raven waited near the front of the housing compound for Sett. She shuffled some leaves on the floor while she hummed a quiet tune. The life that she was currently experiencing is so completely different to three days ago. It felt like Raven was in heaven, she would not let this or Sett go easily.

“Thanks for waiting, blackbird.” Sett’s husky voice echoed behind her. 

When Raven took in his appearance Sett looked completely different. His muscular arms were covered by a black fitted suit and white collared shirt. He wore no tie, opting to keep his neck free with his top button undone. Matching suit pants hung hemmed to his ankles while black patent leather shoes encased his feet. Sett was charming. 

“Like what you see?” He hummed into Raven’s ear flirtatiously. 

“I do actually.” Raven shot back. 

Sett offered her his arm and began to lead the way. 

“Let’s go meet momma.”


	6. Exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I updated this...

The Vastayan pair made their way along the cobbled streets around the Pit. Onlookers ogled the expensive attire of both Raven and Sett. Some were impressed, while others jealous. Regardless of their intentions, Raven felt out of place. She squeezed his arm nervously, causing the hunk to look down. 

“What’s wrong, blackbird?” He asked, patting her hand. 

“Everyone’s looking at us…” Raven replied.

“And?”

“I’m just not use to it.” She buried her face against the fabric covering his bicep. 

Sett caressed her head and cheek, stopping them in the middle of the street. 

“If this is too much, we don’t have to go Raven.” He whispered. 

Raven shook her head from side to side. She wanted to go, but she could not deny how out of place she felt. Inhaling to steel her nerves, Raven exhaled slowly. 

“No. I want to meet your mother.” She affirmed. 

“If you feel uncomfortable,” Sett unwrapped his arm from hers and held it out to her, “why don’t we hold hands?” 

Raven blushed a deep shade of red. 

“Isn’t that what couples do?” She squeaked. 

Sett smiled sheepishly. He cleared his throat and replaced the smile with a smirk. Leaning in closer to Raven, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Exactly.” 

Raven’s eyes opened wide, taken completely by surprise. Sett leaned in for a small kiss, which he placed squarely on Raven’s lips. It was only a peck, but Raven felt like she may melt. This was insane! Sett had already changed her life so much, but this was on a whole other level. Unsure of what to do. Raven simply grabbed Sett’s hand and started walking. The boss chuckled and followed on, not wanting to press the subject any further. He gave Raven’s hand a reassuring squeeze, which she returned instantly.


End file.
